


Diamonds [Vid]

by rhoboat



Category: Good Will Hunting (1997)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Festivids 2012, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoboat/pseuds/rhoboat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A diamond in the rough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diamonds [Vid]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [talitha78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/talitha78/gifts).



**Music:** "Diamonds"  
**Artist:** Rihanna  
**File Info:** 3:48, zipped MP4 (H.264) , and streaming  
**Links:** [Download & Stream](http://swirlythings.net/2013/02/02/diamonds/) | [DW](http://rhoboat.dreamwidth.org/163389.html) | [LJ](http://rhoboat.livejournal.com/173048.html) | [Tumblr](http://rhoboat77.tumblr.com/post/43289609750/good-will-hunting-vid-diamonds-source-good-will) | [YT](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p9M83qQQPsk)


End file.
